Swan Song
by oncertwice
Summary: A collection of Captain Swan one shots, each inspired by a different song. Some will be angsty, some will be fluffy, some will be smutty and ratings will vary. See initial author's note for further explanation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everybody! **

**The following is going to be a collection of _unrelated_ Captain Swan one-shots and short fics, each based on or inspired by a different song. When I say "inspired," to me, that means how I picture a song would relate to CS.**

**That being said, they're pretty much all gonna be somewhat AU. Some only slightly, but still. Also, ratings will vary. Make sure you read the beginning of each chapter, as it will tell which song was its inspiration. I will also make the particulars of each part clear at the start of the chapter.**

**Lastly: read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_You've Got to Hide Your Love Away- the Beatles_

_Rated T_

They'd been seeing each other since their return from Neverland.

However, for whatever reason, Emma had asked (rather demanded), that he not tell anyone about their relationship. He had believed that she only desired a little time to get used to the idea before telling her family and friends. But lately, it seemed as though she hadn't intended to tell anyone.

They rarely saw each other in the day, unless it was discussed and planned out the night before. Usually, she would ask him to meet her at Granny's. He would have to get there ten minutes before she did and pick a spot in the diner that was devoid of anyone else. Then, when she arrived, they would exchange brief pleasantries before she'd leave him and sit a few seats away.

He pulled on his pants and walked up to her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Emma, love."

They were in his cabin; she had just finished redressing and was preparing to leave him for the night.

She leaned back into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes, Killian?"

He smiled into her hair, nuzzling her neck softly. "Stay with me tonight."

She stiffened, and he heard her gasp, almost inaudibly. He let her go as she turned around, putting the palm of her hand against his still-bare chest. "Killian... You know I can't."

"Oh, please, Emma. Just one night. What could it hurt?" He hated to sound so childish, but this constant back and forth with her was beginning to drive him mad.

"Killian, no. You know that nobody knows about us yet. If anyone were to see me walking away from your ship at the crack of dawn, they'd catch on. _Fast_."

"Okay, well there is a simple solution to that problem: we stop sneaking around. We don't _have_ to keep us a secret, Emma. It won't hurt anybody to know how we feel about each other." As he finished his plea, he reached out for her, outlining the shape of her jaw and chin with his finger.

She smiled weakly, clearly conflicted. "Killian, I'm just not ready to—"

"Is it because you're ashamed of me?" He asked, retracting his hand and walking away from her. "Are you worried about what others will say when it's uncovered that their beloved savior is cavorting with the likes of me?" He couldn't help the sliver of hurt that slipped out with his words, but he was actually starting to worry. "Emma, if you don't feel as I do, it's only fair that you tell me."

She crossed the room and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him close and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before looking him sternly in the face. "Killian, I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

He tried to smile, but it didn't stick, falling from his face the moment she turned to leave. "But you didn't answer my question, love. Are you ashamed of me?"

Emma knitted her brow, trying to sort out her thoughts before opening her mouth. "Of course I'm not ashamed of you. How could you _think_ that? After all you did for my family in Neverland? Everything you've done to prove yourself? I have no shame about my love for you."

He breathed an audible sigh of relief and took her in his arms. "Then, please, help me understand why we have to hide?"

She tensed, pushing him away. "Just drop it already, Killian. Can you please just be satisfied that I love you and I will be back here tomorrow night?"

He srubbed at his face with an open hand, trying not to raise his voice. "I want to, Emma, I do. But how can I be satisfied knowing that you'll only stay for a few hours and then run again?"

She shook her head at him, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't know. Maybe you ought to take some time to think about it."

His head spun around to her so fast he was certain he'd nearly snapped his neck. "Emma, what are you saying?" He reached out to hold her hand. "Is this it for us?"

She sighed, taking her hand back and putting it into the pocket of her jeans. "I don't want it to be. But if you can't take me as I am, then maybe it has to be."

Killian wanted to laugh. But he also wanted to shout or shake her, or do anything to knock some sense into her. "Emma, I would never leave you. Especially not over something so trivial as this." He sighed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "If this is how you envision us, I have no complaints. Not anymore."

He released her and kissed her on the forehead before walking her over the the door to his cabin and then seeing her through it. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Killian." She leaned in to kiss him before she finally left.

Killian went back to his bed and stared at the ceiling for a very long time before sleep finally took him.

* * *

The next morning, he decided to go to Granny's. When he arrived, he picked a stool by the bar and waited to be served.

He'd only been there for a few minutes when Emma walked in. They made brief eye contact before she started to walk in his direction. He looked away and waited for her to approach him, as usual.

She stopped next to him, looking at him with a smile he would only describe as perfect. "Good morning, Sheriff." He offered, giving a salutatory nod.

Emma laughed softly, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. He was surprised, or honestly downright shocked, but returned it in a heartbeat. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his, her hands resting on either side of his neck.

"Emma, love, what are you doing?" He asked, after looking around to make sure that no one had seen their shared moment.

She sighed and took the seat next to him, which, again, surprised him. He watched her with rapt attention as she took his hand and squeezed it. "Last night after I left you, I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about all of the things you said about not needing to hide our love. You were absolutely right. I'm sorry that I made you doubt my love for you, and I'm sorry that I was acting like such an idiot."

She paused and chewed nervously on her bottom lip. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply in then out before meeting his gaze again. "I asked my parents to come over for dinner tonight, and it's my weekend with Henry. Why don't you join us? We can tell them together." She smiled weakly at him, her apology giving a sad sparkle to her emerald eyes.

He leaned in to kiss her, smiling against her lips. "Of course, love. I'll be there."

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fallin' For You- Colbie Caillat_

_Rated T_

_I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you_  
_Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself_  
_Wait until I know you better_

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_  
_But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinking 'bout you_  
_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_  
_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the window and directly into Emma's face. Instead of feeling unpleasant, it warmed her and made her smile. She tried to stretch out, but as she moved, she felt something under her.

She opened her eyes, and tried not to react when she realized that she had just spent the night using Captain Hook as a human pillow. Her head was snuggled closely against his chest and his hand was nestled in her hair. Her eyes widened in shock. This was bad. This was _really bad_. She'd just spent the night with Hook. Not only that, but waking up with him felt _good_.

It's not like she and Hook had never had sex before. Lately, it seemed as though they'd been getting together nightly, but it was never anything more than that. They'd do their thing, and as soon as it was finished, they parted ways. Admittedly, it was getting harder and harder for her to let him go, and she knew that something was happening. Namely, love. Or something else equally disastrous. She was starting to get feelings for Hook, and as badly as she wanted to stay with him, she knew that she could never force him to feel the same way.

She figured that she could always think about it later. Or not. Probably not. Right now, there was only one thought on her mind: getting the hell out of there. She turned away from him, moving ever so slowly away from his side. She sat up and located each article of her clothing with her eyes before getting up to put them on. When she was fully dressed, she turned to leave, only to be stopped by his voice.

"Going so soon?" He sounded groggy and tired, and she wanted nothing more than to jump back into his bed.

"Uh, yeah. See you later." She tried to sound nonchalant, but knew she'd failed miserably.

"You know, Swan, you don't have to go yet." She froze as her imagination started to run wild. _Could he tell that he had feelings for him? Maybe he **did** feel the same way about her. Maybe they could actually have something real. _

He got up, leaning on his elbow as his eyes looked her up and down. "We could always go another round, if you prefer." She turned to look at him, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've gotta get going." She felt relieved that for once he didn't see right through her. But she also felt something else that she couldn't describe. And it didn't feel good.

Hook gave a noncommittal shrug and leaned back in the bed. He put his arms behind his head as the sheets started to ride dangerously low on his hips. "Whatever you say. Will I see you again tonight?"

Emma didn't know how to answer him. She definitely wanted to see him, but for completely different reasons than he wanted to see her. She could feel his eyes on her as she stared at the wall, trying to think of what to say. "Uh, yeah. Why not?"

"Something wrong, Swan?" She turned to see him eying her with a somewhat nonplussed expression.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Nope. See you later, Hook." She didn't wait for him to respond, instead turning completely away from him and exiting his cabin.

She hadn't the slightest idea of what time it was, but she knew that she desperately needed to get home and change for work.

* * *

Emma opened the door to her apartment and leaned against it after closing it, allowing her legs to give out as she slid down to the floor. She had been sitting with her forehead pressed to her knees for a few moments when she heard the shuffling of footsteps coming toward her. She whipped her head up to see who was intruding in her apartment.

Mary Margaret stopped in her tracks and smiled feebly when Emma met her gaze.

Emma gave an incredulous look as she picked herself up from the floor. "Mary Margaret, what are you doing here?"

Mary Margaret gave an innocent shrug before walking into the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove before getting a mug from the cupboard. "Actually, Emma, I've been here since last night."

Emma furrowed her brow, certain that she'd just heard her mother wrong. "You _what_?"

"Oh settle down, honey." Mary Margaret dismissed her with a wave. "I came by around 10:00, since Henry asked me to run out and get his storybook."

Emma nodded, registering the fact that her parents had asked to watch the boy for a night. "Okay. And how did that turn into you spending the night here?"

Mary Margaret looked up from the mug of hot chocolate that she was stirring. "Oh. Right. Well, I decided that since I was here, I may as well wait and say a quick hello to you. I ended up waiting for hours before I eventually fell asleep." She finished her statement as she squirted an aerosol can of whipped cream into her mug. She lightly dusted cinnamon over the top before handing the mug to Emma.

Emma knitted her brow again. "What's this for?" She asked, taking the mug from her mother's hand.

Mary Margaret smiled warmly. "Judging by the way that you were slumped against that door when I found you, I'd guess you could use it."

Emma smiled weakly as she dipped her finger into the whipped cream before bringing it to her tongue and licking it clean. "Thanks, Mary Margaret." She sighed as she sat at the kitchen table, resting her head in her hand.

Mary Margaret followed her over, taking the seat across from her and placing a reassuring hand over one of hers. "What's the matter, Emma? What kept you out all night?"

The way that Emma's cheeks reddened told Mary Margaret exactly what she needed to know. She raised her eyebrows as her mouth fell open. "Oh. I see."

Emma groaned and tucked her bangs behind her ear. She needed to talk to someone about her problem, and since there was nobody else around, Mary Margaret would have to do. "I've been sleeping with Hook." The words fell from her mouth before she could stop them.

Emma cringed waiting for some sort of outburst from her mother. When it didn't come, she met Mary Margaret's gaze to find her mother looking at her somewhat blankly. "Okay... and?"

Emma cocked her head to the side. "And what?"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma. "Honey, as much as I would like to believe that you're looking for my approval or something, you're an adult. The only reason you'd be telling me this is because something is wrong." She paused, looking at Emma warily. "Emma, honey, are you pregnant?"

Emma choked on the hot chocolate that she was drinking and set the mug down firmly before she could drop it. "What? No! Of course not!"

Mary Margaret looked confused now. "Then what's the matter?"

Emma shook her head. "I think..." She hesitated, not quite ready to say the words out loud. "I think I may be falling in love with Hook." She focused her eyes on the mug in front of her, not wanting to see the disapproving look she was sure would be on her mother's face.

After a few moments of silence, Emma heard Mary Margaret's laughter fill the room. "Mary Margaret, what is so funny?" Emma asked, feeling suddenly self-consious.

"Emma, you! You're falling in love! That's wonderful!" Mary Margaret beamed, looking at her daughter with cheerful and bright eyes. "Have you told him yet?"

Emma cringed at the thought. "No. Of course not. I don't think I ever will."

The smile fell away from her mother's face and it was replaced by a bewildered expression. "What? Why not?"

Emma sighed and tucked her bangs behind her ear again. "Because, Mary Margaret." She hesitated yet again, feeling somewhat uncomfortable about discussing her sex life with her mother. "We've been sleeping together for a few... months now." She held up her hand to stop Mary Margaret from asking any questions. "It wasn't a big deal at first, we'd meet up maybe once a week for an hour or so and that was it. But recently, it's become more and more frequent. I've seen him every night this week. Somewhere along the way, I started to develop feelings for him. I have no idea how it happened, but they're here. And they're real. The realization kind of hit me like a ton of bricks this morning."

Mary Margaret finally spoke up now, raising an eyebrow. "This morning?"

"I accidentally spent the night in his bed. When I woke up, I felt so content and whole." She shook her head, feeling somewhat embarrassed for sharing all of this. "And when I went to leave, he stopped me—"

"Oh, good!" Mary Margaret interrupted. "What did he say?"

"No, _not_ good. He offered me another round, if you know what I mean."

Mary Margaret's cheeks flushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Emma."

"No, don't be. If anything that was exactly what I needed him to say. I needed him to give me a reminder that what he have is just physical. He feels nothing more than that for me, and that is all that I should be feeling for him."

Mary Margaret got up from the table and move to sit in the chair by Emma's side. "Oh, Emma." She sighed, taking her daughter's hand in hers. "I love you, but you're wrong."

Emma gave her mother and incredulous look. "How so?"

Mary Margaret smiled sweetly. "Honey, what you feel may be confusing, but it's real, just like you said. You shouldn't feel the need to repress your feelings because you've convinced yourself that they aren't right. You need to open up and tell him how you feel."

Emma sighed, finally willing to speak openly. "Mary Margaret, I can't do that. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then at least you'll know." Mary Margaret rose from the table, giving Emma a kiss on the top of her head. "I better get home now. You father and I promised Henry that we'd take him to Granny's before school. Wanna come?"

Emma shook her head weakly. "You go ahead. Give him a kiss for me?"

"I will!" Mary Margaret put on her coat and hat before turning back to Emma. "Tell him, Emma. You won't regret it."

* * *

Emma tried to focus on her work, but her conversation with Mary Margaret kept ringing through her head.

When she finally got a break for lunch, she left the sheriff's station in the direction of the docks, determined to release her mind from its misery.

She finally approached the Jolly Roger, she took a deep breath before walking across the deck and down to the captain's quarters. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open it.

She was greeted by the sight of Hook, shirtless, looking at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Swan." He looked her over with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't expecting you until sundown, but I have a little time now if you do..." He reached his hook out for her, drawing her into the room by her belt loops and closing the door behind them.

When he moved in to kiss her, Emma put her hand on his chest. "Wait, Hook. That's not why I'm here."

Hook raised an eyebrow at her before releasing her belt loops and taking a minimal step away from her. "Is that so?"

Emma sighed, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "Yes. I have something to say to you, and I know that if I don't let it out now, I will never say it. So, sit down and shut up."

Hook narrowed his eyes at her before shrugging and taking a seat at the desk in the corner of the room. "Then, by all means, don't let me stop you."

She waited for him to sit before she sighed heavily. "Hook, I'm in love with you." She let her words hang in the air for a little bit before she spoke up again. "I know that you probably don't feel the same, and that we've only been having sex, but somehow I've developed these feelings for you, and I had to let them out before they ate me alive."

Hook's expression was serious and he rubbed his hand over his face before looking her in the eye. "Emma, I—"

"No, I know, Hook." She cut him off. "You don't have to say it. You aren't interested. I can't say that I'm not hurt, but it wasn't anything that I wasn't expecting."

"Emma, that's not—"

"I said, you don't have to explain. I understand, I just had to get this off of my chest, and now that I have, I can let myself out."

Emma tried to hurry out of the room, but was stopped by his hand, gripping her elbow. "Would you please hold on a minute, Emma?"

She jerked her elbow out of his grip, sighing loudly. "What for?"

"So that I can tell you that I love you, too."

Emma was taken aback. She felt like someone had punched her in the gut, knocking the air from her lungs. "You do?"

Hook smiled, taking her face in his hand and hook. "Of course I do. How else do you think I was able to put up with you all these months?" He joked, kissing her on the nose. "I love you, Emma, but I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want you to run away, so I waited, hoping that you'd realize your feelings on your own."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest, suddenly reminded that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He used his hand to lift her chin, looking her in the eyes. "Gods, Emma, I love you."

She could feel tears stinging the backs of her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. She broke the kiss and hugged his body to hers. For the first time in years, she felt safe, she felt loved, and she felt secure enough to look him in the eye and say: "I love you, too."

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I _may_ have gotten just a little carried away with this one... Hope you lot don't mind its length! **

_Need You Tonight- INXS_

_(Definitely) Rated M_

_So slide over here_  
_And give me a moment_  
_Your moves are so raw_  
_I've got to let you know_  
_I've got to let you know_  
_You're one of my kind_

_I need you tonight_  
_'Cause I'm not sleeping_  
_There's something about you girl_  
_That makes me sweat_

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was unusually crowded tonight. Hook sat in his preferred seat at the bar, a perfect vantage point for watching the other patrons. Tonight, however, there was one patron in particular on his radar.

He sipped his drink as he watched Emma mingle with her friends and other acquaintances around the bar. She'd seen him when she walked in, giving him a dazzling— albeit brief— smile before joining her friends at one of the high tables on the other side of the room.

She looked especially alluring tonight. She had on a skin-tight black dress, under which she wore a pair of black tights. And the black stiletto heels she wore brought the look together in the most delicious of ways. His eyes watched her every move as her lithe frame glided across the room from where she sat to where he was sitting at the bar.

"Good evening, Captain." She had a playful glimmer in her eye, and Hook couldn't help but shudder at her nearness as her shoulder brushed his.

"Good evening, love." He replied as he took a sip of his rum, looking her up and down. "You know, lass, I _must_ say: leather suits you quite well." He leaned forward, allowing his lips to brush the shell of her ear as he spoke, his voice growling its way out of his throat. "However, I can't help but wonder if it wouldn't look even better in a heap on the floor of my cabin."

Emma bristled, as if frozen by his words. That only lasted a minute, however, and she regained her composure as if he hadn't said anything. "Good question. Shame you won't get to find out, though." She shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave as the bartender handed her the drink she'd asked for. "See you later." He watched her walk back to her table and resume her seat next to Ruby.

He watched her intently for the next twenty minutes. She'd finished her drink, and was talking amicably with her group. The way she'd throw her head back in laughter reminded him of how she did that same move while writhing underneath him. It looked different from this angle. Different, but nonetheless beautiful. Beautiful, alluring, seductive, and downright arousing.

Emma in bed was probably not the best thing to daydream about in public. He realized this as he felt his pants grow tighter and he shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable position. Emma Swan— the sheriff, the savior, the only weak spot in his defenses— was a bloody tease. And he was damned well going to make her pay for it.

After a few more agonizing minutes of watching her, she finally rose from her table and came back over to the bar. This time, however, she went to the end opposite him, clearly intent on keeping her distance this time. He was having none of that.

"Oi, Swan." Hook called as he hopped off of his stool, walking up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you pay me a little visit later on?" He brought her body flush against his, softly rutting his hips against her backside, allowing her to understand the current state of his arousal.

She moved her hips ever so slightly against his before turning around to look at him, pupils dilated and breath slightly quickened. "I would, but I can't. I have too much to do tomorrow morning." She eased herself away from him but only managed one step before his arm came around her waist.

"So, you mean to leave me like this? Desperate and wanting? Positively aching for you?" Again, she tensed up, only this time it was a little more evident. "You want it, princess. Just as badly as I do. I'd bet any price that you're already ready for me. Would I be wrong? I'd bet that you've been thinking about me. Thinking about what I want to do to you. Or perhaps what _you_ want to do to _me_. Just waiting for me to get you alone and—"

He was silenced when she crushed her lips to his, catching him off-guard. His mind reeled for a second before he responded to her, wrapping his arms even tighter around her waist.

She moaned softly into his mouth as her tongue swept over his. He could taste the whiskey that she'd been drinking and reveled in the way it complimented her unique taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand began to explore her body, traveling up her side before settling on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

That seemed to jolt her back to reality. A second later, her eyes were opened wide and she took a step away from him, pushing him on the chest. Emma tucked her bangs behind her ear as she tried to catch her breath. "Killian. You can_not_ do that to me. We are in a public place. It's hard enough to just sit across the room from you."

Hook tried to hide his triumphant smile. "Ah, so you were thinking about me, then?"

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "Of course I was. How can I concentrate on anything else when you're watching me with those eyes?" The words she said were complimentary, but she spoke them in a biting and frustrated tone that made him want to laugh.

He stepped closer to her again, kissing her on the neck before trailing his lips up to meet hers. "Gods, Emma, I want you. It's been almost a bloody fortnight since I've had you alone for more than five minutes."

She sighed, playing in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I know, Killian. I want you, too, but things have been really crazy at the station, you know that. I can't just neglect my job to roll around in bed with you." She shivered when she felt his teeth scraping along her neck. "As tempting an as offer that is."

She could feel him smiling against her neck before he kissed it again. Hook sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "I know, lass. Just don't forget about me when you're finally free."

Emma smiled sweetly at him, trailing her hands over his chest and into his coat, scratching lightly at his back and sides. "Forget about all this?" She asked playfully as she allowed her hands to continue their trail downward, stopping at the bulge in his pants. "Not likely." She gave him a light squeeze through his pants before pecking him on the cheek and walking away.

Hook watched her incredulously as her hips swayed back and forth, momentarily hypnotizing him. He shook his head, trying to muster enough brain power to figure out what he was going to do next.

He settled his bill with the bartender before walking out of the Rabbit Hole and into the night air.

* * *

It had to be just after midnight when Hook awoke in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding and he could feel a distinct tightness between his legs. This was the third or fourth time that he'd woken up now, and despite his previous attempts to handle himself, his need was clearly not sated.

He remembered Emma's words about being busy with work, but he could no longer bring himself to care. He'd waited long enough, and he needed to have her. Now.

He jumped into his clothes and started off in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

The frantic pounding on her front door startled Emma out of her sleep, and she was grateful that Henry was with Regina for the night, or else he might've been scared.

She had only been asleep about an hour or so. She was so tired when she came back from the Rabbit Hole that she hadn't even bothered to fully undress, choosing instead to remove only her tights before collapsing on her bed.

She opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Hook leaning up against the door frame. "Hello, Swan."

He stepped into her apartment, placing his hand and hook on either side of her face. He leaned in to kiss her, but Emma dodged it, intent on finding out what was up.

"Killian, what's going on? I thought I told you that we can't—"

"Shhh." She was cut off by his lips as he pushed them into hers, not allowing her to complete her thought. "I remember perfectly well what you told me, Swan. The thing is, I needed you so badly that I just couldn't sleep. And after our little exchange in the bar, I know that you've been wanting me, too." He said, trailing his hand down her body.

Emma gasped when his hand ran over her breasts. He was right, it had been too long, and she'd missed being with him like this.

"Fine." She sighed. "Let's go upstairs."

Hook chuckled, pulling her even closer into his body. "Oh, no, lass. I mean to have you right here."

She felt a shiver run down her spine at the tone in his voice. Before she could even react, he flipped her around, pulling her back flush against his chest as he trailed his hand up and down her side. He pulled on the hem of her dress, bunching it up so that he could have access to her underwear. "Gods, Emma. I've been needing this for a while now. I've missed you so much."

He spoke to her softly as he cupped her through the material of her panties. He rubbed her through the fabric for a bit before pushing it aside and running a finger over her slick flesh. His breath hitched and then he laughed, a low, rumbling sound that seemed to vibrate through his body. "I take it you missed me, love?"

He didn't wait for an answer before he continued his work, drawing her wetness up over her clit before working it in tight circles. "Fuck, Emma. You're so wet for me. Always so ready for me." He kissed her neck, delighting in the soft moans that were coming from her mouth. But he wasn't satisfied.

He lead her over to the kitchen table and bent her over it, pressing down between her shoulder blades so that her ass was forced slightly upwards. "So beautiful." He muttered to himself has he brought his hand back to her throbbing heat, forcing her panties over her hips and down to her ankles.

He ran his fingers over her clit once again, enjoying the way she shuddered at the contact. He then pushed a finger inside of her, smiling to himself when she arched further into his touch, moaning out his name.

"_Killian_. Fuck." She groaned, grinding her ass against him, desperate for the friction. She moaned even louder when he added another finger and started thrusting them in and out, dragging against her walls and pulling her closer and closer to release.

"Tell me, Swan. Have you thought about this? Did you touch yourself and make believe that it was me? I want to know." His voice was gruff and lecherous, his tone sending a chill down her spine.

"Yes. Fuck, yes." She panted desperately as she brought her hand down to join his, rubbing her clit while he fucked her with his fingers. "Killian, I'm so close."

He growled and moved his fingers more erratically now, causing her movements to falter on her clit as her inner walls started to spasm and release slammed into her. She started to shake and struggled to stay standing as her knees buckled.

He continued to work his fingers in and out of her as she came down from her high. When he removed his hook from Emma's back, she kicked off her panties and turned to face him with hooded, lustful eyes. She gave him a wicked smile before sitting down on the table and moving so that she was just barely perched on the edge. She reached for him and pulled him close by the lapels of his coat, wrapping her legs around him. She kissed him hungrily and gasped sharply against his mouth when he rocked the bulge in his pants against her still-sensitive core.

She broke the kiss to untie the laces of his pants, pushing them down his hips. Once they'd fallen to the floor, he stepped out of them, kicking them off along with his boots. Next, he shrugged off his coat, then off came the vest and shirt. He was completely bare in a matter of seconds.

While he was undressing himself, Emma took the liberty of pulling off her dress (with much difficulty), then removing her bra. He looked over her naked form with hungry eyes, as if he were able to consume her completely with just his fiery gaze.

He resumed his position between her legs and kissed her passionately. Her hands raked up his sides as she threw her head back, giving him access to her neck. He kissed her down from her chin, to her neck, to her collarbone, enjoying the light grunts and groans that escaped her throat at the contact.

When he reached her breasts, he kissed them tenderly, kneading the flesh of one in his hand while he kissed and sucked on the other. She arched her back into his touch, moaning desperately when she felt the light scraping of his teeth on her flesh. Before too long, she'd had enough.

"Killian." She breathed out, surprising herself with the breathless urgency in her voice. "I need you. Please, Killian."

Hook stood upright and gave her a devilish smile. "As you wish, my love."

He leaned on the table and planted his hook and hand on either side of her hips, allowing her to guide him to her entrance. She spread her legs a little wider and pulled him forward. Hook gasped when he brushed against her slick folds, biting her on the shoulder to keep from crying out when she rubbed the head of his cock over her clit.

"_Emma_," he warned, "stop teasing unless you're prepared to face the consequences."

He heard her giggle softly before she brought her lips to his ear, biting him gently on the lobe. "Do your worst, _Captain_."

"Remember one thing: you asked for it." Hook all but growled as he slapped her hands away from his cock and threw her over his shoulder, running off in the direction of her bedroom.

He kicked open the door and threw her down on the bed. Emma giggled as she scrambled further onto the mattress.

"Believe me, love. This is no laughing matter." He nearly whispered as he crawled up the bed. He grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her down to him. He then grabbed her by the hip and flipped her over onto her stomach. He settled over her body, his lips ghosting over her ear as he pressed his erection against her backside.

"You should have just let me have you in the kitchen, Emma. That would have been gentle and slow. Just what you wanted. I can promise you no such experience now."

She turned her head and gave him a defiant look, grinding her ass into his hips. "And who says that that's what I wanted?"

Hook couldn't help but smile at the tone in her voice. "That's my girl." He said as he placed a knee on either side of her legs. He took his cock in his hand and used it to separate her folds, granting him entrance to her throbbing center.

He pushed forward, allowing her only the head of his cock. He bit down on his lip when he felt her starting to wiggle under him. She bucked her hips back into him, desperate for movement. It was working, but she still wasn't getting what she was longing for.

"Killian. Move." She all but whined, finally giving up on her weak attempt to find satisfaction.

Hook shook his head at her, trying to bite back his smug grin. "Oh, no, lass. I make the demands here." He punctated the end of his statement by giving her a quick slap on the ass. "This is your punishment, remember?" She groaned and buried her face in the mattress. "I want you to beg me, Emma. I want you to tell me how much you've missed my cock. How much you've missed feeling me inside of you. How badly you need me to fuck you senseless."

When she remained silent, he plunged himself fully into her, only to pull out again. "_Emma._" He spoke her name as both a warning and a praise. "I know you want me. You're practically dripping with desire. All you have to do is say the words, love. Say them and I'll give you what we both want."

Emma propped herself up on her elbows and turned her head so that she could look him in the face. "Killian." She sighed his name, closing her eyes as it left her lips. "Please fuck me. I've missed you so much that I swear I'm going to burst if you don't take me right now."

Hook leaned down and kissed her as best as the angle would allow. "There. Was that so hard?" He asked her in a somewhat gloating tone. Without allowing her a chance to respond, he pulled out completely and flipped her over onto her back.

He positioned himself between her legs and hooked the crooks of his elbows under the backs of her knees, giving him better access. He felt one of her hands come around his cock as she guided him to her entrance. He smiled at the fact that she'd apparently learned her lesson, cutting directly to the chase this time.

He pushed himself into her slowly, allowing her a second to adjust before he withdrew and slammed fully into her. She whimpered at the contact as he stretched her in the most delicious way. "Fuck, Emma." He groaned into her neck. "So tight, love. So tight and wet and bloody perfect. Gods, I missed you." He started to pick up the pace of his thrusts now, and he adjusted his angle so that he could brush against that spot within her.

"Fuck, Killian. Right there. Don't stop." She breathed into his ear, kissing and sucking at his neck as he obeyed her command. She could feel the tension building in the pit of her stomach and she started to grind her hips into his as best as she could.

He set down one of her legs so that he could snake his hand between them and rub her clit with his thumb. He smirked into her neck as she squirmed at the added stimulation and her walls started to flutter around his cock. "Yes, Emma. Just like that. Come for me, darling."

That was all it took. A second later, Emma threw her head back and scratched desperately at his back as her orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to shake and tremble as he continue to pound into her relentlessly.

"Yes, Emma." He praised her, his voice growing weak and strained. "I love the way it feels when you come around me." He could only manage a few more thrusts before hips started to go erratic, and he was spurting his release deep inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, vaguely registering the feel of her arms wrapping around his body, holding him close. He nuzzled her neck as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the smell of her perfume. "Am I crushing you, love?"

He felt her shake her head before she answered. "A little, but I don't care."

Hook chuckled softly as he kissed her neck, making a trail up to her lips. He gave her a slow, passionate kiss that he was sure would have ignited another fire, were they not so exhausted. He then reached for the covers and pulled them over their bodies as he snuggled in closer to her.

Emma cradled him in her arms as he lay with his head on her chest, just under her chin. Their contented breathing filled the room as they relaxed in the afterglow of their union. She played idly in the hair at the nape of his neck, her fingers scratching lightly against his scalp as he murmured sweet nothings into her skin. He laid with her for a few more minutes before he finally stirred, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Emma leaned up on her elbows, one eyebrow raised. "And just where do you think you're going?"

He turned back to her with a confused look on his face. "If I recall correctly, Sheriff, you mentioned earlier that you have to work early in the morning."

"Damn, that's right." Emma turned around to look at her clock radio, which read 1:22. "You might as well stay, though. I'm not quite sure I'll even be able to walk."

Hook laughed, but shook his head. "No, Emma. Don't let me distract you from your duties." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss and once again made to leave.

She sat up now, which he could tell was a chore for her. "Killian, please. Just stay with me."

His heart fluttered at the pleading tone in her voice. He raked his hand through his hair and rejoined her under the covers. "Who am I to deny my lady what she wants?"

Emma turned onto her side as he got in behind her, pulling her into his body and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you, Killian."

He kissed her hair and smiled against the back of her head. "I love you, too. And for the record, love, I was right about the dress."

Emma had almost fallen asleep, but was distracted by his statement. "The dress? What about it?"

Hook smirked and pulled her impossibly closer so that he could whisper in her ear. "It looked _much_ better on the floor."

* * *

**Review? ****I'd love to know what you think.**

**See you lot next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Get ready for some Captain Charming Hood feels!**

* * *

_Tell Her About It- Billy Joel_

_Rated T_

It was a typical evening in Storybrooke.

The citizens were all packed into Granny's Diner with the usual dinner rush well underway.

Hook sat alone at the bar hunched over a pint of ale. From his seat, he had a good vantage point to watch the people of Storybrooke milling about and catching up with friends. That was when he heard her laugh.

It was a short laugh, but it was unmistakably hers. Somewhat deadpan, yet musical. Relaxed, yet reserved. He shook his head as a faint smile crept over his features. Even as she laughed she was holding back. Typical Swan. She briefly looked over at him and flashed him a warm smile before turning away.

He continued to watch her as she made her way around the diner before stopping in front of a booth that was occupied by her mother and taking a seat. He turned back to his pint and was staring into it for a few minutes when he was approached on both sides.

"You tell her yet?"

Hook was abruptly reminded that he was in public when he turned to see Prince Charming sitting on his right side, and Robin Hood on his left. Both men sat down as Ruby handed each of them a pint of ale.

The prince looked at him expectantly with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

Hook furrowed his brow, clearly confused. "Well _what_?"

Robin laughed and David sighed before answering. "Emma, Hook. Did you tell her yet?"

Hook groaned out loud before scratching impatiently at his chin. "Not this again, Dave."

A few weeks ago on one of their Guys' Nights Out, Hook had had a little too much to drink and let it slip to David and Robin that he was in love with Emma.

"Yes, this again." David insisted, taking a sip from his mug. "It's not our fault that you couldn't hold your rum."

Hook leaned away from David in mock-offense. "Captain Hook? Not able to hold his rum? Not bloody likely."

"Come on, mate." Robin urged him with a clap on the back. "What have you got to lose?"

Hook took a long drink from his pint before he sighed loudly. "Not a bloody thing. But, for some reason, that doesn't make this any easier."

David rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Hook. You are making such a big deal out of this. All you have to do is say the words. Emma will take it from there."

Hook narrowed his eyes at David. "'All I have to do?' You say that like these won't be the most important words I'll ever say."

Robin laughed again, causing Hook to whip his head around. "Such dramatics, Captain. Hardly necessary, if you ask me."

Hook lifted his mug to his lips before shooting Robin a pointed glare. "Then it's a good thing no one asked you, mate." He took a drink before setting the mug back down with an angry thud.

"I think we better leave the pirate to wallow, Dave." Robin muttered as he walked behind Hook to stand next to David. "He's a lost cause."

David elbowed Robin in the ribs. "Come on, Rob. He's our friend. All he needs is a little more convincing." David turned back to Hook. "Ignore him, alright? I don't want to see you let a good thing slip away. We all know that you love Emma, right?"

Hook's eyes narrowed. "Who is this 'we?'"

Robin had to bite down on his fist to stifle a laugh. Even David cracked a little smile. "Well, to put it lightly..."

"The whole bloody town!" Robin interrupted before bursting into a fit of raucous laughter.

Hook stood from his stool and took a step in Robin's direction before David rose to stand between them. "Come on, Hook. It's not like that." He guided Hook back into his seat by his shoulders before turning to Robin and pushing him a few steps away. "If you aren't gonna be helpful, just shut up and let me do the talking. Agreed?"

Robin raised his hands in mock-surrender, a wide smile still present on his face. "Apologies, Your Majesty. I'll behave." He punctuated his apology by drawing an 'X' over his heart with his forefinger.

David rolled his eyes and sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I have no idea how Regina puts up with you."

Robin laughed loudly at that. "I make it worth her while, if you catch my drift."

David scrunched up his face, holding up his hand. "Please, spare me the details."

They walked back over to Hook and resumed their seated positions on either side of him.

"Okay. Now, as I was saying," David began, "we all know that you love Emma, right?"

Hook didn't bother to look up from his pint. "Aye."

Robin, who had finally decided to be useful again, spoke up next. "Great. And she must feel _something_ for you in return; you just have to find out what that something is."

"What would I even say to her?" Hook protested. "Something like: 'I know that this may seem random, but your father told me to tell you that I'm in love with you?'"

David laughed briefly, shaking his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Hook. Just tell her everything you feel, and don't leave anything out. Keep talking until you're positive that you've left no room for doubt. In either of you."

"He's right," Robin started, "when you love someone, it can make you insecure. And I'm sure that's what you're both feeling."

Hook raised an eyebrow at Robin. "You think she loves me?"

Robin looked at David briefly before looking back to Hook. "Frankly? Yes. I do."

Hook turned to David now. "And you? What do you think?"

David looked at Hook for a moment before nodding. "I agree with Robin."

"Bloody hell." Hook moaned before he downed what was left of his ale. "I guess there's only one thing left to do, isn't there?"

David and Robin shared an excited look as Hook hopped off of his stool and walked over to the booth where Mary Margaret and Emma were sitting. They watched with rapt attention as he bowed to the two ladies before turning to Emma and motioning to the door.

Emma blinked at him and cocked her head before shrugging her shoulders and rising from the booth. Hook gave his friends a brief look as he walked past them. David gave him a reverent nod while Robin flashed him a mile-wide smile.

When Emma and Hook had left the diner, Robin sat in Hook's now-empty seat next to David and sighed. "They grow up so fast, don't they Dave?"

David rolled his eyes at Robin before taking a long drink from his pint. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Review?**

**See you lot next chapter!**


End file.
